Honeymoon Travels
by Viennablues1998
Summary: "You are not coming to my honeymoon." "Why not? You're not wasting two perfectly good tickets because Weasley fucked up. Our honeymoon is going to be the most spectacular, amazing honeymoon there ever was." "Our honeymoon? We're not even married Malfoy!"
1. Walk on By

AN: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so be nice. I don't have the best grammer or spelling but, I do have a story to tell. I bet you saw that I spelled grammar wrong, didn't you? See what I mean. Any who, I have NEVER any of my pieces but, I truly do I hope that I finish this one before losing motivation. I have three chapters written so far and I'll post once a week. I bet 75% of you don't read the author's notes but, I tried.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. J.K. Rowling owns all the character and she is the queen of everything

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Walk On By**

 _Can I lay by your side?_

 _Next to you, you_

 _And make sure you're alright_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _~Lay Me Down, Sam Smith_

* * *

 _ **3 years ago**_

 _Ronald Weasley nervously thumbed the ring in his pocket as he rocked himself back and forth on the swing. It was a summer night and the lazy, humid breezes were softly kissing him_

 _The burrow was the hangout spot of the season. Harry shared a room with him and Hermione visited almost everyday. His mum's calm nonchalant demeanor had begun to fade slowly as the amount of people in the home grew. It had been a year since the war had ended but, the atmosphere was still heavy._

 _The aftermath of a war was always harder than the battles. The months he had spent fighting Voldemort, his mind was preoccupied with strategies and tactics. It was after winning the war when he realized what it had meant._

 _For him, war was the loss he felt after he understood that Fred was never coming back. It was the devastation that spread throughout him when his mum's smiles disappeared, when George refused to leave his room and when his father lost the bright gleam in his eyes._

 _For Harry, war was avenging his parents' death. War was waking up everyday and realizing that everyone he loved-his mum, dad, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore-was dead. It was the smooth, tranquil state of mind he held, it was acting like a legend despite the fact that all he wanted was to delve an opening and cover up in it for eternity._

 _For Hermione, war was something Ron couldn't process as much as he attempted. War for Hermione, he figured, was coping with the fact that the two people who she loved the most didn't know her, didn't love her. War for Hermione was knowing how much her blood was hated and how there were hundreds of people killed just because they came from a muggle background. Whether he was fighting for the light side or not, Ron was still a pureblood, he never had to experience the atrocities wizards inflicted upon muggleborns._

 _He absentmindedly pressed his fingers against the ring, feeling its rough edges scrape against his skin._

 _The Burrow was bustling with energy and he could hear Hermione's quiet laughter._

 _He had always wondered what their relationship meant . He always knew that Hermione harbored a crush on him since he was 16. He didn't respond be that as it may, but, as the war had drawn closer, he started to ponder more about it. But, chasing for horcruxes opened his eyes and made him see that the young girl he generally thought as his sister was a woman. He watched her disintegrate, re-build and afterward crumble once more. One day amid fighting, a spell hit her square in the chest and Ron did the first thing he could-he kissed her. They were dating now but, their conversations lacked words and had plentiful of awkward, silent moments._

 _The ring sliced through his finger and he dropped it as he watched a single drop of blood trickle down his thumb. He bent down on one knee and picked it up before holding it towards the moon, watching it reflect against the translucent light_

 _"Ron," he heard a breathy whisper._

 _Before him stood his girlfriend in her old jeans and a plaid shirt. Her eyes rested on his and a tear rolled down her face. He watched the water slowly fall until it hit the top of his thumb._

 _"You're proposing?"_

 _He looked at the jewelery and then back at her. What was he going to say? "Hermione, t-t-this isn't…"_

 _"Oh Ron! Yes! Yes," she yelled, crying and laughing at the same time before launching herself towards him._

 _He wrapped his hands around her. Merlin, what was he going to say to her? How could he tell her that he wasn't proposing to the girl who had done so much for him? Bloody hell, this wasn't even his ring, he had found it lying on the floor near his parents' room._

 _"But, I just find this a little surprising. You never told me you loved me before," she whispered. "But, you always caught me off guard. I love you."_

 _Do you even love her, he thought. You don't even know what your relationship means. "I-I-I love you too, 'Mione."_

 _Then he put the ring in her finger._

 _She let go of him, wiping the tears before grinning brilliantly at him. She took his hands and went inside and coughed loudly. Everybody halted what they were doing and took a gander at the couple._

 _Ron felt his throat swell and it was harder to relax._

 _"Ron proposed."_

 _There was a minute of quiet before he was concealed in embraces and praises. He looked as she spouted to Ginny and Mum, who had the grins he had prayed to see._

 _"Look,grandmother's ring mum," he heard his sister say._

 _His mum glanced at him before she looked at Hermione._

 _"My son was never sentimental," his mum whispered, her voice noiseless and cool. "That ring was my mother's and two or three days back, it turned up gone. I simply expected it had vanished underneath everything. That ring means something to me Hermione and for Ron to offer it to you is huge. He truly cherishes you, Hermione and I'm pleased with him for picking you. I have two little girls now."_

 _He felt bile ascend on his throat. He watched the three most important woman in his life embrace. He was fucked, big time._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Hermione Granger sat superbly still on her seat as she looked at her ring. Ginny moved uncomfortably by her as she stuck the last bit of her hair. She had demanded that all the wedding arrangements were done the muggle way, the normal way.

It was a beautiful day, the kind that one would read about in book or would comfortable spend on a park or a recreation center. The sun considered her, making a corona around her appearance.

Her eyes were focused upon her arm jewelry as she whirled it between her fingers. It was a sapphire blue interweaved with diamonds and Hermione was certain it cost a little fortune.

When Malfoy had heard that she did no have her something blue, he had a tantrum before raging out and coming back with the most costly thing she had ever found in all her years. He had guaranteed that it was his mother's- - something obtained - and it was the brightest shade of blue she looked at.

She picked it unwittingly. Obviously Malfoy wasn't going to the wedding despite the fact that she had industriously begged him for quite a long time. She knew it was a result of Ron, regardless of the amount she attempted to change her life partner's feeling of Malfoy, he was recklessly determined that he was the same foul, loathsome boy he was at school.

Hermione scowled as Ginny cleaned some kind of translucent powder all over.

"All done."

She sucked in a full breath and took a gander at the mirror.

The reflection staring back at her was almost unrecognizable. Her lion's mane was tamed and whatever Ginny applied to her face made her look less awkward and simple. There was a sprinkle of freckles that couldn't be hidden no matter how much stuff was applied on her face. She felt uneasy and slightly uncomfortable. She didn't even know who it was.

"Don't you love it," Ginny exclaimed placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I-I- Of course I do Gin."

"What's wrong?" Ginny's smile faltered. "You don't like it?"

Hermione turned around and enveloped her in a hug. "No,no, I love it, it's just all the wedding jitters."

Ginny's face softened. "Aww honey, it will be fine. You and Ron love each other very much and that's all that matters."

Hermione smiled softly.

"Now, go put on your dress. You have an hour left before you walk down the aisle."

Ginny's stomach churned as Ginny handed her the dress. She clutched the plastic material covering it. Was this right? Why did she feel so uneasy? It was just wedding jitters, she decided as she walked to the dressing room. She stripped and stared at her reflection. Ginny had forced her to wear black, sexy undergarments. It had frills and lace in places she never knew could have frills. She flexed her arms and pushed up her bra.

Ginny told her to act sexy and confident and "own it." She awkwardly twirled her curl and made a pouty face.

 _I look like a duck._

She bit her lit and widened her eyes.

Nope, she looked like a slag.

She lowered her body and pressed her arms up against her boobs.

She looked like a hooker.

Hermione stomped her feet and whined. Why was she so nervous? They had sex before, she knew what he liked and what he hated. She dropped her hands, the butterflies had returned adored Ron for's the love of all that is pure and holy. Why was she so worried?

Malfoy! He had always helped her when she had her apprehensive break down. She scrambled up and got her telephone and dialed his number. He had gotten a phone a year ago following months of her nagging. She at last taught him how to use after 5 broken phones and 3 number changes later.

She clutched it against her ear. It was ringing. It was ringing. _Your call has been cancelled._

What's wrong? Why wasn't he picking up?

She dialed his number again.

"Hello," his voice was cracked as if he had just woken up.

It was 4 for goodness sake.

"Malfoy," she whispered. "I-It's Hermione.".

"What's wrong Granger?"

"I don't know what to do," she replied honestly.

"Weasley fucked up, didn't he?" he roared. "That little fucker! I knew he wasn't.."

"No, no, no. He didn't do anything. I feel so nervous Malfoy. Am I doing the right thing?"

She heard him sigh from the other line.

"Look Granger, I'm a ladies man. I don't do relationships. I'm the last person you should be asking for advice."

Hermione closed her eyes. "You're the first person I could think of. I'm sorry. I-I'll just hang up."

"No,no wait," he replied. "Listen, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Can you imagine spending your life with him?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Yes."

"Can you imagine having kids with him?"

"Lots of them."

"That's disgusting, Granger. But, there you go. You fucking love him. As much as I disapprove, go marry that bastard."

She laughed, feeling less tense. "You have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Insulting him! He's my future husband!"

"I'm saying the truth," he replied. "There's still time you know. You can ditch him and come over to me"

"I'm getting married today!"

"It never hurts to try."

She heard breathy, feminine moan. "Uhh listen Granger, I have someone over right now. I gotta go."

"You let her stay over? Whoah Malfoy, you never let them stay over? Is she someone special?"

"No. But she's really good though. We were really tired, if you know what I mean."

"Gross."

She heard a faint knock on the door.

"Listen I have to go. I really hope you come."

"Your husband and everyone else hates me," he said. "But, I hope you'r happy with this."

"I am. Thank you, Malfoy." And then she hung up.

Hermione stood up, feeling the confidence Ginny had described to her. She unwrapped the dress from the plastic bag and put it one with hassle.

She took one last glance at the mirror. The dress was perfect. Her hair was perfect. She looked perfect. This day was perfect.

She was ready. She was as ready as she'll ever be.

* * *

AN: This is a dramione fic so, don't worry. Oh pleas review. (Insert cute emoji)


	2. Heavy In Your Arms

AN: Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry I couldn't update earlier. My brother just graduated out of highschool and we threw him a party. Life has been pretty hectic and emotional because he's my older brother and he always protected me and I still can't process the fact that he's leaving for college in a couple of days. Aside from that, I believe that I said I wrote 3 chapters of Honeymoon Travels. Well, not anymore. I was rereading and the story didn't flow very well so, I deleted them. I wrote this chapter in one day so, please excuse me for any grammatical errors or formatting errors.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I cannot believe out of thousands of Dramione stories, you guys read mine and reviewed it.

Patty cake rocks~ You're my first reviewer! Thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry I updated late. I hope this chapter is interesting too and that you'll enjoy it. I promise that I'll try to update faster. Honestly, I have never met you but, you hold a special place in my heart because YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEWER! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Suzululu4moe~ Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed the summary. I just wanted to tell you that I don't necessarily want Ron to be the bad guy. From the last chapter you could see that the proposal was purely a misunderstanding. I feel that Ron always gets bashed on in most fanfiction and I don't really want to do that I guess. You'll see later on that Hermione isn't a saint-she makes mistakes like Ron because let's face it, nobody is perfect. I just wanted to clear that up. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING and I hope you like this chapter too.

Guest# 1 ( _This is a great start)_ : Sorry, I had to write your review in parenthesis so you would know I was referring to you. Thank you so much and I'm extremely glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Do make a fanfiction account if you don't have one because it's definitely worth it. I hope you'll like this chapter.

Guest #2 (Can this Hermione seem more pathetic?): I'm sorry you found this Hermione pathetic. I'm not very good at writing a character's emotions and since I'm only 15, my writing style is still improving and it's progressing and let's be honest, I'm not the best writer out there. So, please bear with me. I pinky promise I will make Hermione less pathetic. Aside from that, thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Thank you so much for reading.

Erica: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm very glad that you enjoyed the story and that you think that the story has potential. The story line is going to get interesting so please keep reading. I was very worried about whether I was voicing Draco, Hermione and Ron properly and you cleared that up. As for my grammar and formatting error, I'm so sorry. Now, I'm very embarrassed to say that I have no idea how functions so, I do not know how to get a beta. If you know about the whole system, please let me know because I really want and need a beta reader. Anyways, thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you like this chapter. Also please let me know your fanfiction account name so I can check out your fanfiction.

Guest (I really like it): Thank you! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter. Thank you again!

Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you continue to review and read my story. Review about what you like, what you dislike or any questions you have for me. Love you all. Cya.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Heavy In Your Arms**

* * *

 _I was a heavy heart to carry_

 _My feet dragged across ground_

 _And he took me to the river_

 _Where he slowly watched me drown_

 _~Heavy In Your Arms, Florence+ the Machine_

* * *

 _6 years ago (January)_

 _The winter sky was a widow's sky, dim and sobbing. The mists shaped a tornado shape as hail spluttered against the window. It was mid-winter and the temperatures had dropped incredibly low. Hermione cuddled against her cover before the fireplace, her eyes zooming through the pages of her book. Being head girl had its advantages, having a common room for just two individuals was one of them. Imparting it to Malfoy, however, was an entire another story._

 _Her eyes laid on the clock. 6 p.m. Dumbledore had passed an early curfew, 6:30 p.m. to correct. She gathered it was a direct result of the overwhelming atmosphere because of the impending war._

 _Hermione sighed and shut her book. It was Hogwarts: A History and she had perused the book no less than 20 times. She had read each novel in the library cover to cover in the recent weeks in light of the early curfew and Diagon Allley was of hands; nobody can leave Hogwart's grounds unless special consent was asked._

 _She fgured she could converse with Harry however he had been acting secretive and unusual the previous couple of days; he quit talking at whatever point she was close and grinned brilliantly constantly. She wanted him to be happy but, the Harry she knew and had grown up with would have lost his smooth mien at this point and would have been plotting Voldemort's downfall by now._

 _Ginny was inaccessible. Harry had broken up with her and closed her out, causing her best friend to date another person consistently. She had been upset for a few days before appearing one day with Dean Thomas. Then Seamus Finnigan. Colin Creevy. Andrew Adams. And currently, Blaise Zabini. Ginny was dependably so diverse, a great deal more special then Hermions Plain Jane Granger. It was a miracle that they were that close._

 _Ronald, she scoffed. Ronald Weasley had been dodging her for as far back as couple of weeks. It had been a routine. They fought, apologized because of Harry, then they fought again. Their relationship began its downfall after Ginny had accidentally revealed that she had harbored a little crush on him. She had always speculated that when he found out, he would sweep her off her feet but, the exact opposite happened._

 _"Thinking about Weasley again?"_

 _Hermione glanced up and there stood Malfoy, the bane of her existence._

 _He smirked smugly and hopped down on the seat opposite her._

 _Yes. "No. Why do you care?"_

 _"I don't."_

 _"Then why did you ask me?" she replied hotly, picking up her book._

 _His eyes analyzed her for a moment. "Just curious."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the book. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded...Malfoy was staring at her. She shook her head. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by four unmistakably distinctive but, powerful wizards, she read. In the wake of establishing Hogwarts and coinciding for quite a long time, a crack in the long run started to develop in the middle of Slytherin and alternate founders._ _Hermione gazed upward and beyond any doubt enough, Malfoy had moved from his seat to the lounge chair. She slammed her book and jumped up._

 _"Okay Malfoy!" she shouted, waving her fingers mid air."Go ahead. Snicker at me. Let me know there's some kind of problem with my face, you awful, detestable, vile loathsome- "_

 _"Cockroach," he completed for her, standing up. "You know for somebody who is depicted as the brightest witch of her age, you have very exhausting, boring insult. You should get new ones."_

 _Her eyes flashed hazardously._

 _"And no, Granger," he dawled on. "There is nothing wrong with your face."_

 _"Why are you gawking at me then?"_

 _He eyes met hers as he began to walk closer._

 _"I'v never saw how wonderful you are," he said in a raspy tone. "You eyes, they are like the impression of gold on a crystal, clear lake. Your nose, they are sprinkled by freckles that make you look very charming. Your lips, they're this dusty rose color."_

 _He had moved perilously close and they were less then an inch apart. He shut his eyes and cupped her face._

 _Hermione stiled, her eyes dilated as she gazed at him._

 _What's he doing? Why was Draco Fucking Malfoy attempting to kiss her right now?_

 _Kick him in the nuts Hermione! Kick him in the nuts!_

 _Yet, her limbs were stable and declined to move._

 _What the heck? Just go for it, a bothering voice in her brain hollered._

 _No, she yelled back. This is Malfoy._

 _Look at it this way, it roared. He's one of the hottest boys in Hogwarts and Ron is ignoring you._

 _I know, she answered. No! No! T-This isn't right. I won't lose my dignity because Ronald is ignoring me. And he is not hot!_

 _You know you want it, it whispered seductively in her ear._

 _Hermione looked up, how long had he been holding her face?_

 _"Ha! Did you truly believe that me, Draco Malfoy, is going to kiss you, Hermione Mudblood Granger?"_

 _Hermione scrambled up, walking backwards, away from him. Malfoy roared with laughter as he fell back on the couch clutching his stomach. What just happened?_

 _Malfoy looked smugly at her before folding his hands together. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Granger, did you really think I thought you were wonderful? Look at you, you're so plain, so simple, so invisible."_

 _She felt her heart burn. Why was she affected by this so much? This is Malfoy, she didn't care for him, she didn't want to hear his opinion, she hated him._

 _"I-I," she felt her throat swell up. "I'll have you know that anyone would be lucky to have me!"_

 _Malfoy chuckled and shook his head. "Sure, if they don't have eyes."_

 _"I'm pretty," her voice wavered as she defended herself._

 _"Right," Malfoy responded sarcastically. "Tell me again Granger, does Weasley like you back? Does he want you as much as he wants him?"_

 _Her felt her eyes gather moisture and her heart skipped a funny beat._

 _"Fuck you, Malfoy."_

 _"I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy," he yelled._

* * *

 _6 years ago (April)_

 _It was an ordinary Tuesday morning, the kind that came and sluggishly rolled by much as the countless Tuesdays before it. Nothing pointed to it being the slightest bit memorable. Other than the bright, clear sky, the lake was the same as always to Hermione; quiet and relaxing._

 _Hermione wore her violet blue dress. Ginny called it her blueberry dress. It was wonderful, comfy and stretchy because of many washes, and it make her feel incredibly lazy. Plus, it was sort of funny so to see Ginny's disapproving expression every time she wore it. It was as if she had committed a great crime._

 _Hermione stretched her feet against the grass as she propped herself up. She had finished her homework early, wanting to take advantage of the day. The winter was brutally frigid and it brought along a rainy, cloudy spring. Catching a glimpse of the sun was rare these days._

 _She closed her eyes and felt her body unknot itself. She had found a comfortable area underneath the tree-it had the perfect amount of sunlight and shade._

 _Hermione's eyes scanned the area, she was the only one there. She was grateful, Hogwarts had gotten incredibly crowded and more than a little noisy._

 _She picked up her book and read the pages thoroughly, taking in each word and burying it deep in her mind._

 _Congitationes cordis coniuntum is a powerful potion made by Nargis Amala Goenka amid the medieval times in India. The potion, if fermented effectively, can connect two people and can permit them to share contemplations and emotions. It can last up from a day to a month, depending how profound the association between the two individuals are._

 _In the event that the potion is brewed incorrectly, it can have lethal results. It can trap the two people in each other's body for everlasting time. The two would not only share thoughts and feelings but, they would also experience any physical phenomenon experienced and will have the ability to share memories._

 _It is also speculated that the potion allows its casters to combine their magic together and literally see their magic flowing within each other. Any spell they cast among the days they share emotions, memories, thoughts, feelings and magic will be twice as powerful and their energy would be twice as great._

 _The actual materials and direction to brew the potion is unknown but, documents suggest they are located in an island off the coast of Diu, Gujrat._

 _According to scrolls written by Ivranya Amit Ima, Goenka came from a very powerful family that had control over both the muggle and the wizarding society of India. Her family controlled the entire region for 200 years up until Goenka's death which gave birth to different clans that dominated section._

 _Based on the scrolls, many speculate that Goenka created the potion to share a link with her lover, whom her family disapproved. Her family had arranged her marriage with the heir of another family. Both Goenka and her lover were killed due to the accidental addition of an extra material._

 _The potion was brewed 3 times after and was successful each time._

 _Hermione felt her lids droop and her eyes became heavy. She grimaced at the sound of her legs cracking. She closed the book and put it underneath her head. It was only 3 p.m., she had time to kill. She cushioned her head against her arms as she felt sleep overtake her._

 _Draco Malfoy was tensed._

 _He tapped his fingers against the table as he watched the fire flicker. The wood felt warm and new as he increased his pace.. Never in a billion years did he think that he would be worried for Granger, the bushy-headed, buck-teethed girl who made it her life mission to make his life miserable._

 _He checked his watch; 10 p.m._ _Maybe she's with Weasley or Potter, he convinced himself. Why did it matter where she was anyway?_

 _It does matter, a voice whispered. If something happens to her, people are going to think you did it._

 _No they're not, I wouldn't do anything to her._

 _You and I both now that that's not true, it said cruelly._

 _He closed his eyes and felt his heart pounding. They hadn't communicated since the kiss incident. She would arrive at exactly 5 and did her homework in front of the fireplace for an hour. Then, she would quietly leave and it would be his turn._

 _He mentally made a list of where she could possibly be._

 _Library, nope it closed at 7._

 _Kitchen, it was off limits after 6._

 _Potter and Weasley! Draco stood up and dragged his feet out of the common room. The Gryffindor Tower on the opposite side of the building. Draco felt the cold metal of his badge as he walked towards it. The hall was eerily quiet but, Draco could hear the loud pounding of his heart._

 _What if Granger was not with Potter or Weasley? They seemed distant these days. Weaslette was not an option for she was always with Zabini all the time. Blast it! That stupid bitch is going get killed and she's going to drag him with her._

 _A loud scream broke him out of his trance._

 _Draco ran to the nearest window and he looked out. He squinted trying to see past the shadows of the tree that blocked the lake. His vision was limited but, he could see the outline of motionless body._

 _Granger!_

 _Alarm bells began to ring in his head as his eyes dilated. Granger, that stupid, stupid bitch!_

 _Draco did the first thing that came in his head, he ran towards her._

* * *

 _Hermione screamed as loud as she could._

 _Her heart overwhelmed with apprehension. Thick, green vines were slowly crawling up her ankle. They were lake vines to be more precise. She had read about them in Herbology. Her breaths hurried as she recalled textbook excerpts of how they released a poison that slowly immobilized its victim's joints until they were comepletely paralyzed. Images of green mush flashed past her,_

 _Hermione propped her body up and yanked her leg hard. A ripping sound filled her ear before the vines inched a little closer to her upper thigh. She pushed her body backwards, her eyes widening as the vines rooted her legs to the damp ground._

 _You're a witch goddammit, she yelled. Do something!_

 _She stretched her arms out wincing at the sound of her arms cracking. Where was her wand? Where did it go?_

 _A blanket of fog surrounded her as the lake vines now took over half of her body. She squinted as she tried to adjust her vision to the sudden gray cloth that covered over everything._

 _Her wand was covered in vines and from the looks of it, it was snapped in halves. Hermione felt pain overtake her. This was it. Her wand was splintered and she could feel the vines squeezing her body. This was how Hermione Jane Granger was going to die._

 _She sighed and felt sleep her lid. Her heart fluttered and a shot of adrenaline filled her. Her eyes wavered and Hermione felt herself doze off._

 _The last thing she was someone saying, "Stupid Granger."_

* * *

Present Day

Take slow steady steps.

Slow and steady.

Slow and steady.

Slow and steady.

Hermione kept her eyes on the hem of her dress as she walked down the rose covered aisle. Her heart thudded loudly and she was sure that everyone sitting around her could hear it.

She smiled a shy smile at Ron, whose expression was calm, and stiff. The corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly as he caught sight of her but, she did not miss the bead of sweat that was trickling down his forehead. He was just was nervous as he was.

She clutched her father's arm tighter, feeling the rough suede material scrape the pads of her fingers.

There were a few more steps. A few more steps until she joined the Weasley family, a few more steps until she was married, a few more steps until she was someone's wife.

Her steps wavered and her breath hitched as she stepped up the podium. She felt her father slip his hand away from her hand. She looked up through her lashes and saw Ron staring at her. She grinned.

There was a warm breeze and she clutched the bouquet of lilies tighter. Her heart warmed. What was she all nervous for? This was Ron; she loved him and spending the rest of her life with him was natural.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses; to join Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger in holy matrimony; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but, reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this-these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may be joined together-let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a moment of silence before the officiant spoke again.

"Very well then. The bride will now say her vows."

Hermione beamed at him. Breathe Hermione. Breathe. You memorized this. You are going to be fine.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. You have changed my life forever. We have been best friends since we were 11 and I'm glad that you chose me. Along the way, we have experienced dangerous and painful roads but, those moments made me fall deeper in love with you. I love you Ronald Weasley and I will always choose you, I will choose you through the easy and difficult times, I will choose you when times are confusing, I will choose you forever."

Her voice shook as she finished and she looked up at him. Ron looked sick.

"The groom will now say her vows."

He was silent and his face turned a darker shade of green.

"Ron what's wrong?"

He shook his head furiously and opened his mouth to speak but, nothing came out. She cupped his face and brushed the strand of hair away from his face. His face was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry Hermione."

She dropped her hand and confusion flooded her heart. What?

"Ron? What do you mean?"

She looked at the audience and smiled awkwardly before she turned her eyes towards him again.

"I love you but, I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry Hermione. Forgive me."

And then he ran, away from her.

* * *

AN: That is the end of this chapter! I'm so glad you read it! Also, the whole _Congitationes cordis coniuntum potion_ thing is very VERY important so, please keep it in mind. Byeeeeeee! Please review! Also, let me know if the chapters are long enough or not. This is about 3,400 words without the auth's note. Thank you so much for reading! Love you all


End file.
